


The Beauty on Your Skin

by Roseflame44



Series: Prucan week 2016 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, PruCan Week 2016, Soulmate Tattoos, mentions of alfred, mentions of antonio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44
Summary: Prucan week day 3- Soul MatesTattoos held so much meaning and the ones they sported promised something special.





	

Soul tattoos were by far Gilbert's favorite topic in any conversation and for good reason, to him his tattoo was the most awesome thing ever. 

These tattoos were wonders of the world to everyone, they were marks that gave hints to a person about who they'd end up with. Of course not everyone had tattoos and not everyone got along with their destined, it happened and while not everyone approved of not staying with that person most saw it was for the best. Most of the tattoos came in simple symbols or the others handwriting, usually something to symbolize them. Those with names usually had looping letters in neat lines somewhere on their body while others found scratchy handwriting that scrunched together and nothing quite lined up right. 

Gilbert's however, was impressive. Swooping magnolia branches came from his collar bone down his shoulder blades in extravagant curves, soft curving petals of pink and white accenting the purple hues of wisteria hanging down behind them and soft puffs of gold of mimosas dancing across his shoulders. Reds, oranges and yellows of maple leaves pokes out from behind the petals of deep blue iris and soft reds of the geranium, all curling around soft pinks and purples of lisianthus whose petals curls and nearly overshadowed the soft looking cattails which sat just between his shoulder blades. All in all it was a huge tattoo, bigger than almost any others and promising of a special person connected to it. 

When the whole thing began unfolding across his back Gilbert had been ecstatic and had waited for the day it stopped and began to color itself. In full the literal garden on his back covered his shoulders, and peaked out around his collar bones but never really strayed down his entire back. Gilbert had often stared at it admiring the hues as they had begun to bleed into the pale skin of his back. It had been even better when he one of his best friends reminded him he could go and find out what those flowers meant. 

He had come home with the confidence that his soul mate was nothing but the best. Magnolia for dignity, Wisteria for steadfastness, Mimosa for safety, Geranium for comfort, Iris for imagination, Lisianthus for calming and Cattails for peace. Everything had its place except the maple leaves, no matter what he tried to find on them he'd never gotten a straight answer on why they were there. Nonetheless it painted a picture of someone Gilbert wanted to find as soon as possible.

 

Matthew was little when the black smudges began to form on his skin and it had scared him at first. The hungry fingers of black ink suddenly blooming out from his hip had been frightful for a child. He'd gone to his mother sobbing about something being wrong, only for her to comfort him and wipe away the tears speaking of the beautiful image that was bond to come from the smudges. She told him of the soul marks and even though he didn't really understand Matthew had giggle and calmed down, his fear of being hurt pushed aside and in its place came the bountiful possibilities of what could come. 

As he grew his tattoo became more distinct and more defined. Large inky wings spread over his left hip and fanned out in delicate feathers that brushed his navel. The body of the Raven became more noticeable along with the gold of its beak and legs. Though Matthew saw the perch it stood on shape into a sterling sword that ran down his leg before fading away to plan skin mid thigh. Wrapped around its feet was a deep blue ribbon that rustled in a unseen wind. It was gorgeous. Soon after it formed Matthew took to sleeping in shorts so he could spend some time tracing the details of the tattoo before bed. He couldn't wait to meet the one who was responsible for something so magnificent.

A proud and intelligent raven, shining sword for the promise of protection, and the blue ribbon for loyalty. Mattie could only imagine what they'd be like.

 

When high school began Gilbert had been expecting fun and parties, not boring studies in the library where he was nearly nose deep in a text book, searching for a deeper meaning that wasn't there. Thankfully he wasn't alone, his friend Antonio had been stuck with the same assignment, albeit in a different period from Gil. 

With a small thunk Gilbert let his head hit the book in front of him, the text was so bland, he'd never been interested in English before and the works of Shakespeare were often lost on his aside from the hilarious dick jokes. 

There were a few other students in the library along with the student aid who was at the front desk not far from them. With a groan Gilbert shut his text book. With a quick good bye to Antonio Gilbert left. 

It was raining out, well more like pouring buckets of frigid water on tops of the unlucky peoples heads. Gilbert was one of said unlucky people, he had been forced to park far away from the entrance because of a late start and in the minuets it took to get there he was soaked from head to toe. With deft hands he dumped his backpack into the back seat and was ready to speed off home when he heard the soft cussing from a few cars over. 

When he investigated Gilbert found a blond boy desperately yanking the handle of the beat up car in the spot. A chorus of nos filled the air as the boy gave up and leaned against his car. 

“Something wrong?” Gilbert asked, one eyebrow raised as he stepped towards the car. 

“My keys got locked inside! My stuffs in there too so I can't call anyone to come help and my brother already left cause his practice got canceled because of this stupid rain...” The boy trailed off, arms curling around one another and his shoulders hunching to try and ward off the cold. 

Unexpectedly Gilbert frowned and walked a little closer. “Do you need a ride? You seem kind of SOL.”

The boy looked up, his face radiating disbelief and hope. Probably hope of getting out of this rain. “Please, I just need my spare keys and I can get back in but there with my brother at home.” 

Gilbert grinned, “Hop in then, I'll give you a ride.” Anything to stop from having to work on that stupid worksheet. 

With quick steps the boy got in the passenger side and sighed as he got out of the rain. “Thank you so much.” With a pause he looked down, “Sorry for getting your seats wet.”

“It's fine this is a pretty old car anyway.” With that Gilbert climbed in and began to drive, getting directions to the others house with ease and soon they found themselves at the boys, now known as Matthew, front drive. 

“Thank you so much! Do you wanna come in, you can get dried off.” 

“Wont you need a ride back to your car?” He asked as he stepped out of his car and towards the door.

“No, I'll make Alfred go get it.” Matthew laughed and it sounded like little bells to Gil.

He smiled and followed the other into his house. Inside it was warm and cozy. Sadly Gilbert had little time to admire it as he followed Matthew up to one other houses bathrooms. 

It was clean and neat inside the small space and when Gilbert was given the chance to dry off he gladly took it. Matthew even gave him a pair of loose sweat pants to wear in place of the jeans that had been plastered to his skin before. Gilbert opted out of a shirt, he had a spare somewhere in the mess that was his trunk. 

“Do you want something to drink or anything?” Matthew asked, smiling softly at him as he walked down the stairs, he too had changed out of the wet,clinging band tee and jeans to nice fitting shorts and a too big shirt. 

Gilbert returned the smile and asked if a glass of apple juice was available. The floor of the kitchen was wet from others walking through it with wet clothes. Matthew stepped carefully, knowing all to well the chances of slipping where high and he preferred not to embarrassed himself. 

The same, however could not been said for Gilbert who's sure steps faltered when his bare foot his a small puddle. A moment of heart stopping panic set in as he felt himself falling backwards, only to have the motion stop, gravity interrupted. Matthew had caught him, gentle hands wrapped around Gilbert. 

Neither had a moment to register their closeness because the sheer warmth and emotions that were rushing through their veins. Fiery emotions pushing their heart rates sky high as the two stared at one another. Matthews hand rested on the flowery tattoo on Gilbert's exposed back. 

Neither could speak, only stare at the face in front of them. No matter what anyone told them about how wonderful and amazing it felt to have your destined touch their mark it paled in comparison to what they were feeling right now. 

Matthew was the first to move, slowly moving to right them both as he looked at the person in front of him. 

Gilbert just grinned. He'd just found they person who'd given him such a lovely tattoo.

His soul mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh 3rd day done and i spent some time just looking up meanings of things.  
> I like tattoos so I did that today and I hope it turned out alright. The ending is kinda abrupt but it's meant to be that way.  
> I imagine in your soulmate touches their mark it probably feels amazing. Like fire in their body.   
> Comments are lovely


End file.
